Carl Carlson
|- | |} Carlton "Carl" Carlson (conocido algunas veces en Hispanoamérica como Carlos Carlín) es un personaje secundario de la serie animada Los Simpson. Junto con Lenny, Carl no es solamente colega de Homer en la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield sino además uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, y como a él mismo le gusta llamarse, "un Lenny urbano". La voz original es de Hank Azaria. En España está doblado por Juan Antonio Arroyo y en Hispanoamerica está doblado por Alejandro Mayen. Carl es afroamericano y budista con un máster académico en física nuclear, fanático de los bolos y de tomar alguna bebida en el bar de Moe. Tiene tendencias liberales en términos de política, habiendo descrito al presentador local de televisión Kent Brockman como un "ultraderechista chiflado". Se ha indicado en algunas ocasiones que tiene familia y que es el supervisor de Homer, pero generalmente mantiene las cosas para sí mismo debido a su lengua incontrolable.Y en el capítulo Pygmoelian Carl ofende a Homer,Lenny y Barney y dice que por eso procura hablar poco. Su relación con Lenny http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Carl_Carlson&action=edit&section=1Editar sección En primera instancia se supone que ambos son sólo amigos, pero en varios capítulos su amistad se puso en duda, dando a entender que entre ellos hay algo más. Por ejemplo en un episodio Homer y Lenny están en medio de un incendio, cuando se acerca el helicóptero de Artie Ziff para salvarlos, Homer dice "No hay nadie para mi ahí dentro", entonces se asoma Marge del helicóptero y Homer sube, después Lenny dice "No hay nadie para mi ahí dentro" y el que se asoma es Carl y Lenny sonríe y sube. En In Marge We Trust Carl menciona que iba a ir a visitar a Lenny para que le presente a su hermosa esposa (en realidad Lenny no estaba casado, fue una mentira de Lenny para hacerse "más importante") esto sugiere que Carl no había visitado la casa de Lenny anteriormente. En Half-Decent Proposal Lenny talló una montaña, "durante un maravilloso verano", con la forma de la cabeza de Carl, y la llamó Monte Carlmore. Lenny le muestra a Homer su obra pétrea y cuando Homer le pregunta qué dijo Carl acerca de la cara Lenny contesta: "Nunca hablamos del tema". Durante toda la temporada 16 se ve escenas que inducen a pensar que ambos son Homosexuales, sobre todo comentarios de Homer y del Jefe Wiggum. En el episodio Fraudcast News Lenny publica un periódico con el titular "La verdad acerca de Carl: es grandioso", luego se seca una lágrima y dice: "Esto debía ser dicho". En otro, cuando todos veían en las estrellas sus deseos, Lenny vio la cara de Carl, en cambio éste vio su propio rostro, lo que podría dar a entender que Carl no siente lo mismo por Lenny. En Marge and Homer turn a couple play, mientras Lenny y Carl estaban en un juego de baloncesto después de ver a Homer y Marge en la "cámara de los besos", Lenny le dice a Carl: "¿Te acuerdas de cuando la usábamos nosotros para besar... a nuestras respectivas novias?". En el episodio There's Something About Marrying, cuando se casan todos los matrimonios gays dice Homer " Y Lenny y Carl..." y Marge responde "No los presiones, tienen que pensárselo". En el episodio Ice Cream of Margie (With the Light Blue Hair) Lenny termina dentro de unas esculturas, hechas por Carl, de ellos mismos, y Lenny menciona: "No sé dónde Carl comienza y termina", a lo que Carl responde: "¿Ves?, con comentarios como esos es que la gente cree que somos gays", lo que indicaría que ambos son heterosexuales. En varios episodios se los ve peleando en la Taberna, generalmente los temas eran recriminaciones de uno al otro, bastante llamativo. En un capítulo, se queja con Lenny, al mencionar que quiere a alguien que le frote la espalda sin tener que pedírselo, en ese momento se enojan. Ademas en otro capitulo donde homero en la taberna de Moe se pregunta que hubiera pasado si el hace años hubiera sido presidente de la clase, Carl y Lenny dicen'':"creo que es tiempo de decirle la verdad a homero" "¿que nos cortamos el cabello mutuamente?" " !NO!, ese secreto nos lo llevaremos a la tumba", ''en otro episiodio Moe amenaza con decir que uno de sus cuatro mejores clientes (Homer, Barney, Carl y Lenny) es homosexual lo cual aterra a los 4 que huyen en distintas direcciones, lo que nos dice casi directamente que es o Carl o Lenny, aunque las pruebas apuntan directamente a Lenny pues junto con Barney es el unico que no ha tenido una relacion estable, no obstante pareciera que Barney está mas interesado en beber que en tener relaciones. Aparece en el juego de los simpsons para wii donde hay que salvarle junto a lenny leonard de una máquina deforestadora Vida amorosa http://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Carl_Carlson&action=edit&section=2Editar sección Carl está casado, algo que sabemos debido a que en una ocasión iba a regalarle a su esposa un anillo de Superbowl para su aniversario, aunque muchos televidentes seguidores de esta serie piensen en una supuesta relación homosexual entre él y Lenny, aunque Carl aparentemente no presta atención. Aparicioneshttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Carl_Carlson&action=edit&section=3Editar sección *Homer's Night Out *Simpson and Delilah *Bart Gets Hit by a Car *Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment *Principal Charming *Brush With Greatness *The War of the Simpsons *Blood Feud *Homer Goes to College *Mountain of Madness *They Saved Lisa's Brain *Behind the Laughter *Half-Decent Proposal *The Frying Game *'Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky *Fat Man and Little Boy *Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair) *Treehouse of Horror XIX *The Amazing Colossal Homer *The Simpsons Movie Imágenes de Flashfowardshttp://es.simpsons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Carl_Carlson&action=edit&section=4Editar sección Carl en "Bart to the Future"Carl en "Future-Drama" Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Clientes de Moe